herofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Crimson Knight
Info The Crimson Knight is a knight/executioner in a kingdom. He is loyal to the queen but has a fatal flaw. The Crimson Knight is in love with the princess. However, she doesn't know that. the Crimson knight became obsessed with making her love him and he even helped a rival kingdom and made a deal with a demon. History Service The Crimson Knight was not only a knight but he was also an executioner. He became friends with the Black Knight. The Crimson Knight showed his enemies no mercy. He became one of the most feared knights in the kingdom. However, the Crimson Knight fell in love with the princess. He started claiming more victories for her and he would do whatever she wanted. Despite the weakness, The Crimson Knight was still one of the most feared knights. Acts of Evil with his obsession for the princess getting worse, The Crimson Knight decided to make her love him. he knew she didn't love him but he was determined to change that. The Crimson Knight began to secretly feed an enemy kingdom information. In exchange, they would do staged attacks. They would go after the princess and The Crimson Knight would save her. Despite several rescues, the princess didn't care for The Crimson Knight. the Crimson Knight then got the idea to awaken a dragon. He knew where the dragon's lair was and gave information of the treasure there to a thief that was in prison. The crimson Knight released the prisoner to take treasure. when the thief stole some treasure, the dragon was awakened. the dragon terrorized the kingdom. Instead of stopping the dragon, the Crimson Knight murdered the thief and reclaimed the treasure. While the dragon was resting in its' cave, The Crimson Knight returned the treasure. However, the dragon was still upset. The Crimson Knight spoke to the dragon and said that the princess was to blame. The dragon captured the princess. however, The Crimson Knight arrived and decapitated the dragon with his sword. Despite saving her from a dragon, the princess still didn't love him. Furious, The Crimson Knight preformed a dark magic spell. The spell allowed him to communicate with a demon. The demon possessed the Crimson Knight. The demon said The Crimson Knight would win the princesses heart if he did everything the demon said. After a few weeks, The crimson Knight found out that the princess was in love with a prince. The solution was clear, to kill the prince. The crimson Knight would later sneak into the kingdom the prince lived in. The crimson Knight murdered the prince. To cover his actions, The Crimson Knight killed everybody in the kingdom. Blame was placed on a rival kingdom. The Crimson Knight continued to do more evil acts. He even confessed to the princess that he loved her. However, the princess saw the Crimson Knight as a tool. Believing that he was worthy, The Crimson Knight spoke to the queen. However, the queen said that he would have to be a prince. Furious at the answer and compelled by the demon, The Crimson Knight secretly murdered every prince in every kingdom. When it was discovered that there wasn't a single prince alive, the queen decided to have the princess marry The Crimson Guard. However, the king disagreed. Knowing that approval was needed from the king unless the king was dead, The Crimson Knight attempted to murder the king at night. However, the queen and princess arrived. The Crimson Knight was captured before he could murder the king. A trial was held. The Crimson Knight admitted he was possessed. He was immediately brought into a church and an exorcism was preformed. When the demon left, The Crimson Knight was forgiven. He also came to terms with the fact he wasn't loved and decided to commit to his duty. Hero The Crimson Knight would later destroy rival kingdoms. However, he would later find out that the royal family had someone who had a secret evil agenda. He discovered it when he was ordered to attack a kingdom full of people that were innocent of what they were accused of doing. This caused The crimson Knight to spy on the royal family. He soon discovered that the King and Queen were members of The Illuminati. The Crimson Knight would later question the princess. However, she was also part of the cult. since he was still upset at the fact she didn't love him, The Crimson Knight killed the princess. When the King and Queen arrived, he killed them too. Knowing he wasn't the type of person to be a king, The Crimson Knight left and hunted down evil people. He became a well known hero. Time of Reckoning Prelude The Crimson Knight was discovered by Red. The Crimson Knight joined the Reality Warriors.Category:Former villains Category:Male Heroes Category:Reality Warrior